


Chance

by LouRandom



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki-centric, M/M, another one, as always, post-hug fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouRandom/pseuds/LouRandom
Summary: Abandoned by Thor on Sakaar, Loki felt as if he was falling from the Bifrost into the void all over again.





	Chance

**Author's Note:**

> why not another fic? These guys are precious
> 
> enjoy

Abandoned by Thor on Sakaar, Loki felt as if he was falling from the Bifrost into the void all over again.

Loki thought it would feel good—liberating—when Thor would finally let him be. Loki thought he had lost the love he had for Thor. He thought he would never return to Asgard, much less to help his brother fight against a seemingly unstoppable evil. He thought he would let Asgard burn, to save it, to save Thor as a small means of recompense—and then flew into the dark, like he had often done in recent years.

His actions defied his thoughts, however, and after Ragnarok shook Asgard’s foundations, Loki found himself in Thor’s quarters, reassuring his brother that he was—

_Here._

Thor doesn’t move to hug his brother. He just stands there, looking at Loki with his eye, his expression marred with shock and confusion.

Loki moves first, hesitant, uncertain, but then, in an instant, Thor is right in front of Loki, pressing them together and burying his face in Loki’s dark locks.

Loki blinks. This isn’t what he’d expected.

He’d expected denial and what he gets is love.

Thor’s mouth is warm as it presses tender kisses to Loki’s lips. Loki’s voice is strained, breaking as his initially soft moans become louder. Thor’s hands deftly rid His brother of his armor, Loki loses the ability to think, to talk—he can only feel.

“Mine,” Thor whispers in his ear as he enters Loki’s hastily prepared hole. Loki clenches around him, his hands clawing at Thor’s back, his lips parted as he moans with the pleasure, wordlessly begging Thor for more, and faster, and—

“Fuck me, brother,” Loki breathes. _Take all you need_ is left unsaid.

It’s a quick affair, both of them having done this long enough ago for impatience and burning need to swiftly bring them both to much desired release.

 

“I never want to leave this place,” Loki whispers some days later as they lie in bed watching the stars from the small window of Thor’s room.

Thor hadn’t joked that night, as he held Loki in his arms after they made love, that he wanted his brother to rule beside him. He deferred to Loki on all important decisions, heeded his advice and smiled as Loki interacted with the remaining Asgardians, calling them _his_ people, his _home_.

“You... like this spaceship?” Thor asks, giving his bland surroundings an appraising look.

“My place by your side, I mean,” Loki says, turning Thor’s face to him so he can meet his brother’s gaze.

There’s shock again in Thor’s eye, and dawning comprehension. He says, as if the whole situation is simple instead of so damnably convoluted,

“Don’t leave, then.”

Loki closes his eyes and sighs, knowing it’s a promise he cannot bring himself to make. A promise which, one way or another, he will have to break.

And Thor understands.

Another surprising change in Thor—he finally, after all these years, _understands_. Thor closes his arms around Loki and directs their conversation to the topic of Loki’s favorite book. They dwell on philosophical concepts Thor doesn’t agree with, and soon, after mock arguments and playful wrestling, they delve into their childhood memories.  

There is unsullied joy in their voices and loving tenderness in their touches. Loki thinks that, perhaps, if they both survive the upcoming war, if they both find their way back into each other’s arms again—they might have a chance at happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on Tumblr @fantasyraconteur, and feel free to comment!


End file.
